


Small Apartments

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Поезд от Дортмунда до Вольфсбурга шел два часа пятнадцать минут, и это было быстрее, чем ехать на машине, и гораздо удобнее. Лукаш проверял.
Relationships: Jakub Błaszczykowski/Łukasz Piszczek
Kudos: 1





	Small Apartments

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Football Season Fest](https://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/)

Поезд от Дортмунда до Вольфсбурга шел два часа пятнадцать минут, и это было быстрее, чем ехать на машине, и гораздо удобнее. Лукаш проверял.

Пока за окном пробегали столбы, провода, нахохлившиеся под мелким дождем кусты и аккуратные домики, Лукаш прятался за козырьком кепки и темными очками и вспоминал последние три месяца, раскладывая мысли по полочкам. Ровный стук колес настраивал как раз на такие размышления.

Август прошел в суматохе: Лукаш помогал Кубе и Агате упаковывать бесконечные фотографии в рамках, прятал в коробках потрепанных плюшевых медведей и подаренные на свадьбу чашки, а потом махал ладонью вслед уезжающей машине, чувствуя себя героем очень плохого кино.

В сентябре, после трех дней в сборной, Лукаш едва не свихнулся. Не от одиночества даже, ведь у него были тренировки, не до конца сыгранный молодняк на поле, неуверенность вернувшегося Марио и капризная нервозность измученного травмой Марко. Просто раньше во всем этом у него за спиной был Куба, который всегда умел подбирать правильные слова, и возможность пару раз в неделю просидеть весь вечер у него под боком на диване в кабинете с остывающим на журнальном столике чаем и бессмысленным кино с отключенным звуком. Эдакие тайные моменты спокойствия, бережно хранимые ото всех.

Короткая встреча на октябрьской игре с Данией только растравила бессонницу и внутреннее напряжение Лукаша, которое копилось и копилось с самого отъезда Кубы. Напряжение, которое не могло найти выхода ни на поле, ни в коротких телефонных разговорах по пятницам.

Вообще, им даже не надо было разговаривать. И на поле, и вне его они привыкли обходиться малозаметными кивками, короткими взглядами друг на друга да редкими прикосновениями руки к руке. Вот и сейчас Куба только улыбнулся, увидев Лукаша на пороге своего дома, и отступил на шаг, пропуская его в тепло. Молча он сграбастал Лукаша в крепкие объятия, мимолетно ткнувшись лбом в его подмокший от сырого ветра шарф, и мотнул головой в сторону кухни.

— Прости, что предупредил так поздно, — сказал Лукаш, остановившись на пороге и прижавшись плечом к косяку. — До конца не думал, что точно приеду.

Он сунул застывшие от ветра ладони под мышки, и со стороны эта поза могла бы показаться настороженной, но Куба, конечно, не обратил на это никакого внимания и только выставил на стол большую кружку с чаем.

— Пива не предлагаю, — пояснил он, отворачиваясь обратно к столу, на котором уже высилась горка нарезанных огурцов, — Тухель, конечно, поспокойней Юргена, но...

— А я не за пивом приехал, — перебил его Лукаш и по тому, как на миг напряглась спина Кубы и сбилось мерное постукивание ножа о доску, понял, что в кои-то веки выбрал подходящие слова, и вечер впервые за долгое время будет таким же, как и раньше. Разложенный диван, диск с подборкой фильмов с Дольфом Лундгреном, чай и овсяное печенье, а потом Лукаш, уронив голову Кубе на плечо, задремлет, и тот, накрыв их обоих одеялом, сделает яркость экрана меньше и будет опять смотреть в телевизор через раз, все остальное время глядя на то, как Лукаш спит и как разглаживается вечная морщинка между его светлыми бровями.

Куба хмыкнул, словно подслушав его мысли, и коротко глянул на Лукаша поверх плеча, обещая все это и даже немного больше.


End file.
